


Recurso inesperado

by PurpleCee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Español | Spanish, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned 707 | Choi Luciel, Mentioned Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), Mentioned Kim Yoosung, My First Smut, Old Friends, One Night Stands, One Shot, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Swearing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCee/pseuds/PurpleCee
Summary: Seven sugiere ir a un bar con los miembros de la RFA para desestresarse, pero tras un par de copas de más, Zen y Jumin terminan juntos en un baño. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?





	Recurso inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Contenido de naturaleza sexual. Esta historia es de Jumin x Zen, sin participación de MC. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

El repentino titilar del tubo de luz incandescente del baño encendiéndose lo saca de su ensimismamiento. ¿Dónde está?, ¿cómo llegó allí?, y más importante, ¿qué–...?

La luz parpadea una última vez antes de que pueda divisar unos mechones de cabello azabache entremezclarse con el ambiente, luego se apaga nuevamente.

_Wow, ¡¿QUÉ!?_

El último recuerdo que tiene es el de estar frente a una mesa en medio de un lugar ruidoso, junto a Yoosung. Seven había insistido para que fuesen a un bar a relajarse como miembros de la RFA, ahora que la fiesta anual de la organización ya había tenido lugar. Por supuesto que no estaban solos, aparte del cabello rojo chillón de Seven puede recordar, borrosas en su memoria, las caras de Jaehee y MC, e incluso el traje de tres piezas que suele usar el imbécil de Jumin; todos conversando de los hechos acontecidos el último tiempo, mientras la música sonaba sin control. Lo que realmente no recuerda es cómo terminó en esta situación.

– No hagas ruido. –La voz fría y grave corta su hilo de pensamientos y sólo en ese momento puede sentir las manos del contrario aferrarse alrededor de su cadera. Quiere protestar, pero entonces siente el calor de un aliento cerca de sus labios y todo se vuelve borroso de nuevo.

Recuerda cómo poco a poco el ambiente entre ellos fue relajándose mientras jugaban un estúpido juego para beber. Rayos, ya ni siquiera tenían edad para eso, pero Seven lo había propuesto y nadie parecía dispuesto a negarse. Así fue como una cerveza sucedió a la otra: Una lata, dos, tres... Había perdido la cuenta en la quinta.

Recuerda cómo sintió la urgencia de ir al baño y cómo en cuanto se levantó, Jumin lo hizo tras él. Recuerda haber discutido con él en la entrada del baño por quién lo utilizaría primero y cómo, con una pequeña sonrisa burlesca, tan poco característica de su frío semblante habitual, el contrario sugirió que lo hicieran juntos.

Recuerda el bochorno mezclándose con el alcohol, tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas al imaginarlos juntos en un espacio reducido, pero también recuerda la sensación de lucha, el no querer perder ante él.

_Okay, entonces eso lo explica. Pero ¿por qué...?_

No tiene mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando finalmente los labios del hombre de negocios se posan en los suyos, ni está seguro de si es obra de lo mucho que bebió u otra razón, pero inmediatamente abre su boca para dar paso a la lengua del pelinegro, que al instante comienza a explorar cada rincón de su cavidad. Se siente dulce, salvaje, casi hambriento, _caliente_.

El calor baja por su pecho y se sitúa en su estómago, haciéndolo emitir un sonido de satisfacción. Siente los labios de su compañero curvarse en una pequeña sonrisa ganadora contra los suyos _de nuevo, _¿qué tiene este tipo con las sonrisas hoy?

Rápidamente la cabeza del destinado-a-ser-CEO se posa sobre su níveo cuello, besando, lamiendo, _succionando_, y suspira sin poder evitarlo, porque es una de sus zonas sensibles y hace tanto que no tiene "acción" con alguna chica que, _diablos_, casi lo agradece.

Jumin lo muerde con fuerza, casi como si quisiera marcarlo y Zen gime abiertamente, presionando su entrepierna contra el cuerpo que tiene al frente, en busca de un poco de contacto. Jumin mueve sus manos, juguetea con su camiseta y se cola por debajo de ella. Toca su estómago con cuidado, el tacto suave haciendo al albino temblar, mientras saborea la sensación. Rayos, la piel de Zen es tan suave como esperaba. Rápidamente sus manos suben hasta los pectorales del actor, quien nuevamente se estremece, suspirando.

– Te dije que te mantengas en silencio. –Susurra contra su oreja y Zen tiene que luchar para no gritar por la sorpresa, pues casi había olvidado que se trataba de él.

– D-deja de jugar conmigo entonces –Maldición, su voz suena mucho más temblorosa de lo que le habría gustado.

Jumin se ríe grave y despacio contra su oreja –_demonios, ¿su risa siempre fue tan sexy?_– y quita las manos de los pectorales de Zen para comenzar a desabotonar sus pantalones.

Zen está expectante, intranquilo, debatiéndose entre la urgencia de empujarlo y huir y la curiosidad de ver a qué le llevará eso, cuando el pelinegro suavemente comienza a masajear su erección por sobre su ropa interior.

– Maldito psicópata, tú... –Jadea, pero se corta en seco, no dispuesto a perder contra su enemigo tan fácilmente.

Jumin entonces aparta su bóxer, liberando su miembro totalmente y baja _–oh Dios, baja_–, quedando de rodillas en frente de Zen, mientras este último –_oh, santo Dios_– tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desear que lo que está próximo a ocurrir pase, para no admitir que es algo que ha imaginado antes, en sus largas noches de soledad, cuando vuelve a casa después de un ensayo excesivamente largo, el cuerpo doliéndole de tanto ejercitar, y tiene que hacerse cargo de sí mismo bajo la ducha.

El empresario succiona tentativamente la punta de su erección, degustándolo, provocándolo; para posteriormente comenzar a dar pequeñas lamidas a lo largo de su longitud, casi con pereza, como si hubiese hecho esto mil veces antes y como si de ahora en adelante tuviese otras mil oportunidades de hacerlo nuevamente.

Lentamente comienza a bombear con su mano derecha, mientras entierra la izquierda en la blanquecina carne de la cadera del actor, manteniéndolo rígido en su posición y Zen no puede negar que la fuerza que aplica el contrario sobre él _lo_ _enciende_, que le gusta la sensación de ser dominado a pesar de estar en una situación en donde él podría tener el control... Pero tampoco puede negar que toda la espera está a punto de enloquecerlo.

– M-maldito destinado-a-ser-CEO... –Jadea.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya más rápido? ¿Por qué no me lo pides de buena manera? –Su voz suena profunda, oscura, mientras lame el líquido pre-seminal que su miembro libera.

– N-ni lo... Sueñes...

– Ah? –Abre la boca e introduce la punta de su erección, pero deja de bombear con su mano.

– M-Maldito... Argh... ¿P-por favor...?

Jumin libera su erección con un sonoro "pop", y Zen lanza un bufido de protesta.

– Por favor... ¿Qué?

Al borde del colapso, susurra:

– P-Por favor, Jumin...

– Bien. –Introduce tanto como puede el miembro del peliblanco en su boca y comienza a mover su cabeza adelante y atrás mientras lo rodea con su lengua. Zen gime y suspira, preso del éxtasis, a la vez que lleva sus manos al cabello azabache de su compañero, pero no lo empuja, no se _atrevería_ a empujarlo.

Mientras Jumin continúa introduciendo y sacando el falo de su boca, aprovecha de acariciar, nuevamente, el resto de su longitud con la mano que tiene disponible. Al mismo tiempo, suelta su cadera –ante lo cual el peliblanco lanza un pequeño quejido de disgusto– y comienza a acariciar sus testículos suavemente, trazando pequeños patrones circulares.

– M-mierda, Jumin... –Zen murmura, cerca del orgasmo.

Jumin succiona con fuerza mientras aumenta el ritmo que lleva con su mano derecha.

– N-Nngh... Oh-... SIGUEPORFAVOR –Gime sonoramente, casi gritando, tras lo cual se libera dentro de la boca del otro, quien traga con tranquilidad, mientras da los últimos bombeos a su erección.

Zen apoya su cabeza contra la fría pared mientras enciende la luz y suspira, su frente cubierta en sudor. Joder, qué buen orgasmo, quien diría que Jumin Han sería tan bueno dando mamadas.

_¡Mierda!_, repentinamente se da cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás; abre los ojos y ve al próximo CEO de C&R ponerse de pie y lamer sus labios en un movimiento rápido, pero fríamente calculado, a la vez que arregla su corbata; éste le devuelve la mirada mientras da un paso al frente. Zen instintivamente cierra los ojos, pero de inmediato siente cómo la puerta detrás de sí se abre, al mismo tiempo que su compañero sale de la pequeña habitación. Se gira para ver al empresario arreglarse por última vez el saco, tras lo cual, sin dirigirle la mirada, habla con voz calmada y sobria:

– Te veo en la mesa, los demás deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos. Aunque realmente no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos fuimos... –Y se va en la dirección en que proviene la música.

_¡¿Acaso acaba de insinuar...?!_

– Maldito amante de los gatos. –Dice en voz alta, pero sonríe divertido, porque la verdad, necesitaba algo de "acción" en su vida, aunque no esperaba utilizar como recurso a un robot psicópata frío como la mierda.

Sólo espera que Seven sugiera salir más seguido.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa, este es el primer fanfic que publico en la vida, por lo que cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida. Espero que les guste, ¡gracias por leer! (¡También estoy en wattpad!)


End file.
